1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device providing intermittent compression, in general, and to a device providing intermittent compression on a limb, in particular.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Intermittently compression devices worn on limb of a person can be usually used for enhancing the circulation in the limb. A great majority of known devices for applying intermittent compression on limbs are devices that comprise at least one unit encircling a limb and a power unit which generates the energy necessary to provide the intermittent compression. One example is disclosed within U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,662 issued to Morris et al. that provides an inflatable bladder disposed against an extremity such as the upper calf, foot, or hand of a patient, or within a cast. The reference discloses a power unit connected to an energy source for generating air via a pump, said air is then transferred to the bladder such that compressive forces are directed substantially against the body part of the patient when the bladder expands. This and other prior art devices providing intermittent compression on limbs disclose devices that convert one energy such as electrical energy provided by a battery or electricity to a second energy source, such as compressed air, prior to transforming said second energy to a compressive force to be applied to the limb. Thus, such conversions require investing excessive energy for conversion of energy.
There is therefore a need to provide an efficient device that will provide intermittent compression on a limb using less than two energy transformations. There is also a need to provide a cheap, portable and disposable device for self adjusting intermittent compression.